Best of the best ever
by nejissakurablossom
Summary: The villages are holding a competition. every village has to choose two kunochies from their village. Tsuande just so happened to pick Sakura and Hinata. Can they win this for Konoha and Naruto and Neji cant help but fall for them.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic so dont be too brutal... sorry about the grammer mistakes and the spelling 

Disclaimer: sadly I dont own naruto cause if I did I would be married to Neji...hes so hot...( drools)

Inner sakura

Thinking and flashbacks

normal

on with the story

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji's POV

Why is the damn lord making me do the shopping, stupid lazy ass, thought neji as he picked up a canolope.

Anything I can help you with sir? asked the salesman.

No

The salesman just shrugged and went back to sitting on his stool reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's POV

Sunlight hit Sakura's face as she pulled the comforter over her head. " Hmmm I wonder why I woke up before my alarm clock went off," thought sakura

She took a quick glance at her clock before going back under the covers and rolling over

I've got awhile its only 9:55, sakura muttered drifting off to dream land.

Sakura's eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed throwing on random cloths

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IM GOING TO BE LATE TO MEET TSUNADE-SAMA!

She ran down the steps jumping two at a time, she ran right out the door slamming it behind her

Oh no I only have 5 minutes to get to the hokages office,she muttered She bagan pumping chakra into her feet to make her go faster as she raced past the markets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji's POV

A pissed off Neji walked out of the market and into the street with his groceries...( Big mistake there)  
Flashback AHHHHHH! Neji jumpeed from the sudden high pitch scream, why in the process he dropped the watermelon he had been holding making it splatter all over the floor. The salesman was picking himself up off the floor from where the scream had made him jerk causing his stool to topple over. When he got the stool upright he looked at Neji them the splatter watermelon on the floor " Ummm you still have to pay for that... He put his hands up in defense when Neji sent him a death glare.  
End of flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

Neji stood there muttering curses to the salesman. He turned when he sensed chakra heading for him.  
He had turned just in time to see pink before a body collided with his knocking them to the ground. He got up to see sakura trying to get up in a hurry.

Haruno...said neji through gritted teeth.

hahaha, hey Neji-san, you know I'd loved to stay and let you yell at at me but I only have...sakura glanced at her watch.  
AHHHHHH! Neji covered his ears from the ear piercing scream.  
I only have 3 minutes before im late to meet Tsunade-sama, yelled a frantic Skaura turning to leave.  
Goodbye Neji-san, she yelled over her shoulder as she ran towards the Hokages office

Neji watched Sakura disapper down the road before turning and picking up his groceries. He began walking down the street towards the Hyuuga estate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura looked around as she walked down the hallway that lead to the hokages office.  
"HA I made it with 5 seconds to spare, she thought as she turned the corner and was met by the hokages office door.  
She went to turn the door knob when something white fluttered catching her attention. She quickly tore the piece of paper from the door and began reading it.

Sakura,  
Thank you for showing up. Im sorry but you'll have to wait for a little bit because Im in a important meeting. Thank you for understanding and if you could just wait in the hall I would most appreciate it.  
Tsunade

Sakura's eyes widend and her jaw dropped.  
" You mean I ran all the way here fearing I would be late when I have to wait!"

She slid down the wall and groaned while rubbing her legs.  
" Oh my poor poor legs"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutes later the door opened and a tall man walked out. Sakura looked up to see Hinata walking out after the man.

" Hey Hinata-chan how are you today, asked Sakura.

Hinata jumped from the sudden question, she looked down to see Sakura on the floor.

" Oh, hello Sakura-chan Im fine, umm why are you on the floor?

Oh Im- Sakura was cut off by a stern voice

" Hinata come" Ye-yes fa-fath-father said Hinata in a timid voice. she towards Sakura and bowed "goodbye Sakura-chan nice seeing you" she said the turned and left.

"hmmm that was weird" muttered Sakura I wonder why shes afraid her father...

As Sakura was thinking Tsunade stepped out of the doorway looking for her

" AH there you are Sakura, come on in, I need to talk to you, she said breaking Sakura of her thoughts who only nodded and went in closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have a seat Sakura" said Tsunade as she also sat down

"Ok you must be wondering why I asked you to come, Well a couple a days ago me and the other leaders of the other villages met.  
We decided to have a competition."

Sakura's eyebrow rose.  
" And I fit in this how?" she asked confused

"AH good point, well you see, for this competition every village must pick two of their strongest kunochies.  
For this I've choosen you and Hinata."

Sakura's eyes widened

" Yes, yes Im sure you are surprised, well you have two weeks to practice. I've already talked to Hinata and her father.  
You are to train at the Hyuuga estate with Hinata. Now that I got that said you may leave."

Sakura was so over whelmed she only nodded and head for the door.

" Oh by the way Sakura.  
She turned towards Tsunade with a questioning look on her face.  
" are you trying start a fashion statement?"

Sakura knitted her eyebrows then looked down to see she had ran out of the house wearing her normal red training shirt and blue with pawprints pajamma bottoms. Oh and to top it off she wore her bunny slippers instead of her ninja shoes.

She looked up and scratched the back of her head laughing nervously,  
" Well you know me" Tsunade only nodded as Sakura walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's POV

Awsome now I get to see who's the best, now I think i'll head ove to the Hyuuga's house but first im going home to change,she thought heading towards her house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now thats the end of chapter one so go down toward the purple button and review

Thank you for reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Thanks for reviewing here's chapter two

Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto our any of them...):

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The pink haired medic nin stood outside the Hyuuga estate gates.

" Man when I said house that was an understatement, it's a mansion and its beautiful"

Sakura stood there in awe of the beautiful site. Suddenly a bush off to the side rustled causing her to spin around. She reached in her pouch and grabbed a kunai.

" Hey now put that down its only, Sakura-chan" said Hinata as she stepped out of the bushes. Sakura straightened and put her kunai away.  
" Hey, what are you doing in the bushes," asked Sakura

"Oh I came to get you that way we could walk together that way you wouldn't get lost"

Sakura nodded as her and Hinata headed off to the traing grounds to train.  
With Neji

Neji sat at his desk reading over some scrolls when he heard yelling.  
He figured it was his uncle, who normally yelled loud enough for everybody to hear him.

Neji continued reading the scrolls when...

Thump!

He slammed down the scroll and stomped outside only to be met with a crazy scene.  
On the ground was his cousin holding her stomach and laughing really hard.  
He looked a little bit farther and saw Sakura hanging upside down from a tree by a rope.  
( A/N: like naruto during kakashis test)

" Hinata stop laughing and get me down from here!"

"Ok", Hinata walked over to her and cut the rope with her kunai.

" Ok now lets really get to fighting," said Sakura getting fighting stance.

"You read my mind Sakura-chan,  
Hinata did some hand seals and activated the byakugan then got into the Hyuuga stance.  
(A/N: I suck at fighting scenes)

Hinata ran towards Sakura and threw her kunai at her, Sakura grabbed her kunai from her pouch and threw it stopping Hinata's short.  
Hinata went to punch her, but she slapped her hand away and spun around to kick her legs out from under her.  
Hinata dodged it and sent a blow to Sakura's stomach but she did a back-flip dodging it.

They stood apart panting heavily.  
" Lets end this Hinata-chan" said Sakura,  
" I agree" said Hinata putting chakra into her fist, Sakura did the same.  
They charged at each other hoping the other would go down.

Blue chakra met green as they collided. The power of the impact and the chakras sent them both flying backwards.  
Sakura stood up shakily and headed over to Hinata who was propped up against a tree breathing heavily.

" I guess it's a draw, huh?" asked Sakura as she plopped down beside her.  
" Yeah because if I tried to move I think I'd pass out" said Hinata as she fell over on her side.  
They both began laughing.

"Tea," asked a little girl carrying a tray.  
"Oh Sakura-chan this is my sister Hanabi," said Hinata as she grabbed two cups handing one to Sakura before sitting back down.

Hanabi sat on her knees in front of them with a big grin on her face.  
"That fight was AMAZING,  
How did ya'll do that last move where ya'll had green and blue glowing around ya'lls hands?" she asked in awe.

Sakura laughed as she put down her cup.  
"Kid you'll learn that when your older"  
"By the way thank you for the tea, but I must be heading home its getting dark."

She stood up and bowed to Hinata and Hanabi "Bye Hinata-chan, Hanabi-san" 

"Bye Sakura-chan," They said in unsion.

Sakura headed off down the road towards her house.  
Neji walked down the street with his fist in his pockets deep in thought.  
He sighed for what seemed the millionth time.

Ever since he had seen that fight between Sakura and Hinata, he sees Sakura different, stronger.  
He use to think she was just some annoying weak girl who chased after the Uchia kid.

His stomach was doing flips and his thoughts were all jumbled up. No matter how hard he tried to think of something else it all lead back to the pink haired girl.

He sighed again as he turned left and headed down a dirt path that lead to the Hyuuga estate.  
"Maybe a hot shower and some sleep will help my problem"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Two weeks flew by for Sakura and Hinata. Now they were standing behind a door,  
surrounded by other competitors. Everybody was waiting for the competition to start.

Sakura was wearing a black spaghetti strap that was semi tight and showed a little of her toned stomach.  
Black cargo pants and black ninja sandles. Her beige kunai pouch hung loosely around her waist and off her hip.  
Her short pink hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a few strands framing her face.

Hinata's outfit was the same only in a dark blue color

"Sakura-chan, Im scared," she said shakily.

"Don't be, we will be fine and trust me, we will win," said Sakura putting her hand on Hinata's shoulder to calm her down.

The speaker came on causing everybody to look up.

"Welcome to the first ever kunochi competition"  
"Now we will start off by naming the competitors as they come out,"

"First we have from Mist- Kaori and Katsue,  
from Waterfall- Fusae and Tai,  
Grass- Makiko and Chiyeko,  
Rain- Ayako and Maeko,  
Sand- Temari and Yashamaru,  
Cloud- Ruriko and Aya, Stone- Rin and Wakai,  
Sound- Kin and Tayuya, and last we have from Leaf- Sakura and Hinata."

All the competitors were lined up staring out to all the people who came from all around to watch.

"We will now start the competition with the first part," said the speaker.

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other then nodded. They were ready and they would win no matter what.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx There's chapter two and just to let you know Most of those names are real Japanese names just not from the naruto anime.

Go down to the little purple button and please R&R... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, sorry for the slow update but school started back

Heres chapter 3 and chapter 4 is coming very soon! Neki/Sakura stuff will happen in the next chapter..

Disclaimer: I still dont own naruto or any of the characters...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For the first part of the competition, we have split the 9 teams up into groups of 3,each group will either get the element of water, air, or forest,

you have to find a jewel of your element," explained the speaker.

"The jewel for water is a raindrop,Forest is a leaf and air is a cloud, you have exactly 24 hours to find it, you must be here in this building standing in front of me by sunrise."

"On the screen behind me will appear the elements and the groups beside them,"

Everybody turned and looked at the screen. On it appeared...

Water-Sound, Cloud, Rain

Air-Stone, Leaf, Mist

Forest-Waterfall, Grass, Sand

Everybody turned back towards the speaker, who turned and nodded to the gaurds standing by the door.

They pushed it open to reveal the wilderness.

"Air go to the left, water go to the right, and forest just go straight, now ya'll may go when the light turns green," said the speaker.

Sakura looked at the light.

5

4

Time seem to be going slow for her and she was growing impatient

3

2

1

Green!

She took off with the rest of the groups out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" You think they'll make it back?" asked Lee who was sitting in the Middle of Neji and on his other side was his girlfriend Ten-ten.

" Of course they'll make it back, never underestimate my Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan," said Naruto from behind Lee.

Neji glared at the wall infront of him,

" His Sakura-chan? Why should he call her his hes got Hinata, Sakura should be mine,"

Nejis eyes widened,

" I cant bellieve I just thought that, Sakura being mine"

He shook his head to get rid of his thougts.

" Look theres Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan," yelled Naruto pointing at the screen.

Neji looked at the screen to see them running in a field with cliffs on each side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura and Hinata stood in the middle of a field looking around.

" AHHH! Sakura grabed fist fulls of hair as she dropped tot he ground on her knees.

" We only have 3 hours till sunrise and we havent found the jewel, I dont understand our element is air, what has to do with air,"

she said putting teo fingers to her temples.

Hinata sighed and looked around

Grassy fields, cliffs, more grass, cliffs...

Hinatas eyes widened,

" Sakura-chan the the cliffs, we have to climb the cliffs to find our jewel," she replied.

Sakura looked up at Hinata and grinned.

"Hinata-chan your so smart," she said while hugging her

" Come on lets go," she said turning towards the cliffs.

" Hey activate your byakugan and see if you can spot the jewel," said Sakura looking at the cliffs.

Hinata nodded and activated her byakugan, she looked around for awhile, then finally something caught her attention.

She turned to the side and narrowed her eyes.

She turned towards Sakura and pointed to a cliff standing alone.

" Its there in a birds nest,"

They took off towards the cliff, when they got there they put chakra into their feet and started runing up it.

suddenly...

CRACK!

Boulders started falling off the cliff heading straight for Hinata and Sakura.

" Hinata-chan jump on to the boulders to keep going up," yelled Sakura over the rumble of the boulders.

They jumped onto the boulders with ease.

Sakura being use to this got up to the nest before Hinata, so she began searching for it.

" I found it" she said happily.

AHHHH! A long high pitch scream caused her to panic and she ran to the side of the cliff to see Hinata on the ground holding her left leg.

" Hinata Im coming just dont move in anyway" she looked around then got up,

" I guess the only fastest way down is to jump"

She sighed then took a running leap, when she landed she rushed over to Hinata.

" Oh Hinata-chan you broke your ankle, I can heal it but it'll be to sore to run on.

She did some hand seals and a green light formed around her hands, she placed over Hinatas ankle to heal it.

"There you go its healed, Hmm by the looks of it we have less then a hour to get back, Hinata get on my back I can get us there"she said as she bent down for Hianta to get on.

She pumped chakra into her feet as she raced through the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wheres Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan I dont see them down there and they only have 5 minutes to get back," said a worried Naruto.

4 minutes passed

"Guards shut the doors it seems nobody else made it" said the speaker.

The doors were about shut when they busted open...

on the floor was Sakura with Hinata sitting on her back.

" Do we still count, did we make it in time," asked Hinata showing her the jewel

The speaker looked her in the eye then smiled.

" Yes you made it with 1 second to spare," she said then looked at everybody else she began to speak.

" Welcome back to those who made it, you have now finished the first part of the competition successfully, we will now begin the second part,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Yes they made it" said a happy Naruto.

Lee, Ten-ten and Tsunade sighed.

Neji had a smile forming...

" Thank you lord for helping them get back" he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end of another chapter...hoped you like it

now...

press the button and please R & R...thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people heres chapter 4 hope you like

And this chapter is for al2020 they really wanted sakura/neji fluff so here it is...

Also thanks for reviewing

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep saying it...anyways if it makes you happy...(sigh) I dont own Naruto...ok there I said it happy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For the next part of the competition we will have fighting one on one, All you can use is Taijutsu and weapons, for your group to pass both of ya'll have to win,now we will begin by calling out two names," said the speaker looking at a clipboard.

"First we have Fusae vs Tayuya"

(A/n im going to skip till i get to Hinata then i'll skip again till i get to Sakura, hehe im lazy sorry)

After two fights Hinata was up, she had to face a girl from cloud. ( Ruriko)

Ruriko charged at Hinata and started throwing punches and kicks at her, this caught Hinata off guard and she was trying to block all that she could but some got her. Hinata did a roundhouse kick causing Ruriko to fly backwards. Hinata grabbed some Kunai and threw them at the girl on the ground,who couldnt dodge them,she had one kunai in both her legs,she tried to stand up but found that she couldnt. Hinata smiled.

" Why cant I move, what did you do," asked an angry Ruriko.

"Those kunai had poison on the tips of them making your legs paralyzed," said Hinata heading for Ruriko, she wanted to end this so she decided to knock her out instead od killing her.

When she reached Ruriko, She started to thrash around screaming curse words at Hinata, who spun around and kicked her in the head making Ruriko to go limp on the ground.

"Hinata is the winner, next we have Kin vs Tai ( kin won)

After that battle it was Sakura's turn who had to fight a girl from stone (Wakai)

Unlike Hinata, Sakura charged at the girl but Wakai was faster then Sakura and got behind her. Sakura turned just in time to see metal.

Sakura screamed in pain and fell to the ground, She reached for her shoulder where the pain was the most, there in her shoulder was a sword lodged into it. She pulled it out and winced at the pain, she threw it off to the side and began getting up. Half way up Wakai ran up to her and punched her causing Sakura to hit the wall. Wakai ran up to her and began kicking her repeatedly in the side. She looked at Sakura's limp body and began to walk away, she stopped when she heard grunting and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Sakura on her knees coughing up blood.

"Why do you keep trying, your not going to beat me," said Wakai.

"Your wrong, I can beat you and I will, I didnt work so hard to become strong to lose before I even get to try," said Sakura standing up straight shakily.

She grabbed some kunai and ran towards Wakai, when she was like a foot away she threw the kunai which Wakai dodged, Sakura smiled, she had wanted her to do that. She did a round house kick like Hinata causing Wakai to lose her balance. She took this as a chance and began to send kicks every where possible on her. Wakai got a chance and punched Sakura flying backwards where she hit the wall. When her back hit it she choked up blood.

" HaHa your just a weakling all you do is bluff, theres no way you can beat me," said Wakai walking up to her. Sakura went to punch but Wakai grabbed both her wrist and pinned them to the wall, she also stepped on Sakura's feet so she couldnt kick her.

" What you going to do now...freak all you are is a weak girl with a big forhead," Said Wakai laughing.

That struck a nerve on Sakura, she gritted her teeth and did the only thing she could think of...she brought her head forward and smacked heads with Wakai who quickly let go of Sakura and held her forhead.

Sakura ran up to her and began throwing punches at her every single one of them hitting her.

" You dont have any right ever calling me that," she said throwing a harder punch.

" And I have one thing to say," she said still punching her

" never

call

me

weak" on the last word she gathered all her strength and sent a blow to Wakai"s face, who flew back and hit the wall causing dirt to fly.

Sakura stood there panting waiting for the dust to clear, when it finally did everybody but Sakura's eyes widened. There on the floor was a knocked out Wakai but what surprised them was where she hit the wall was a 2 foot deep hole.

sakura straightened up as best she could ( dont forget she got stabbed in the shoulder)

" Plus I never give up ethier," she said walking away.

" Sakura is the winner now on to the next fight" said the speaker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god! I cant believe Sakura did that," said a stunned Ten-ten with her mouth wide open.

" I told you bot to underestimate sakura-chan," said Naruto.

" She needs to bandege her shoulder its bleeding pretty badly," said Lee concerened.

" I'll do it," said Neji standing up and walking off to where Sakura was.

When he got there Sakura looked at him confused.

" Come with me Im going to bandage your shoulder," When he said that she stood up and followed Neji to a room where there was a bed ( like a hospital bed) and a sink with cabinets above it. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed as Neji went and looked through the cabinets.

"Take off your shirt," he said his back still facing her, which she was glad because he couldnt see the blush that had risen to her cheeks. She did as she was told cause she knew he wasnt doing for the view, just to bandage her shoulder. When he turned around he blushed when he saw her sitting there only in her pants and a black bra. He walked up to her and began putting bandages on her.

" I'll wrap some around your stomach cause its pretty messed up ok," he said doing as he said.

She watched as he did it admiring how swift and gently he was when bandaging her.

" There Im done," he said looking up. White met green as time seemed to stop.

He leaned in closer and she closed her eyes when his lips touched hers. He began kissing her more passionatly, he put his hand on her good shoulder and gently pushed her backwards onto the bed before climbing up there himself. He sat with both knees on each side of her waist. One hand supported his weight and the other was intangled with her slender fingers.

He ran his tounge along her bottom lip, she let him in and their tounges began a war. He began placing butterfly kisses down her neck, when he got to the place where her neck and shoulder connected he began sucking. She gasped when she felt his tounge dart out and hit her flesh. He brought his head back up to her lips and kissed her harder. He pulled back to see her face flushed and her panting.

" Neji-kun...," her face turned a deeper red,

" I li-like yo-you alot," she said stuttering and looked away.

Neji smiled and put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

" I like you too," he said before bending back down and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He pulled back and got off her so she could sit up.

" Come on you should get back," He said helping her stand up.

" Uh, Neji does this mean were going out," asked Sakura shyly.

He smiled again then bent down to where their noses were touching, she could feel his breath on her lips as she looked into his eyes.

" I'd love that," he said then placed a kiss on her nose and stood back up.

" Come on, the others are going to think we got ambushed," he said opening the door as they walked out, they went there seperate ways

When Sakura got to where they were they had to line up with the rest that made it.

" Cogratulations on making it, Sound Grass and Leaf have mad it to the last part of the competition, we will now begin the last part of the competition," said the speaker.

Sakura looked up to Neji and met his eyes they stared at each other before she smiled and looked back at the speaker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Neji saw Sakura smile he smiled too.

" Sakura's mine now," he thought to himself as he stared at her then began listening to the speaker as she started up again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's chapter 4 and chapter 5 will becoming soon.

After the competition the story will still continue.

hope you liked it there was some neji/sakura fluff...

please R&R cause im starting to feel discouraged about this story so i might delete it...


	5. An sorry note

**Sorry this isnt a chapter but I havent been updating because im sick and im trying really hard to type the next chapter **

**so if ya'll are still reading my story then please wait alittle longer**

**ohh and im starting a new story...its called Because of you and its a Neji/Sakura fic (there my favorite pairings)**

**so when i get that up check it out **

**g2g bye: nejissakurablossom**


	6. AN sorry

Sorry guys for not updating but I have basketball tryouts this monday through friday and im so worried about making the team...plus homework and the tryouts are just building up...my tryouts end at 7 so then I have to come home and do mountains of homework and im having boy problems...lol

I'll try this saturday, cause thats when they annonuce the people who made the team, to type up some of chapter um 5 i think its 5 oh well...please dont stop reading my stories.

thank you


	7. a real chapter!

hey...I decided I would try to make a chapter before I got all busy with bball tryouts...

so if its a little rushed im sorry but here it is!

disclaimer: I dont own naruto

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Congratulations on making it to the final round!" replied the speaker, "We will now begin the last round. For this round two of the three teams will be choosen to fight, the winning team of this match will get an hours break then will fight the last team. The only way to beat the team is if both members are out cold, dead, or if they forfit. You can use any type of jutsu or weapon, good luck to you all and may the best team win!"

On the screen appeared the two teams fighting first.

Sound vs Grass.

Sakura and Hinata went up to where they could sit and watch the fight. They had to pay close attention cause they would be fighting one of thses teams.

The fight began, Kin of sound stayed in the back leaning against the wall as her team mate, Tayuya, charged at the grass team. Sakura watched Kin out the corner of her eye.

_Why isnt she doing anything?_

Hinata watched as Tayuya stopped in the middle of her run and moved to the side a little. Makiko was confused, so she moved forward to attck Tayuya, but was stopped. She looked at her team mate who was struggling to move too then she looked at their feet, they were wraped in chakra strings.

Sakura gasped and looked at Kin, she was holding the chakra strings, then she heard a scream and looked. On the ground were the girls from Grass, Tayuya had attacked them when Sakura had looked at Kin.

_That was fast, we didnt even get a chance to see what they are capable of, thought Sakura._

"Hinata, when we face them dont stay still infront of Kin, watch out for her chakra strings."

Hinata nodded then looked as the Sound nins went to the back room to rest for an hour and the medin nins checked the grass nins.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"wow" said Naruto staring wide eyed at the platform were the fight was just moments ago.

Lee nodded, agreeing with Naruto's one word vocabulary.

"Sakura and Hinata are going to have a rough fight" said Tenten to Tsunade.

Neji closed his eyes and prayed for both his cousin and _his_ Sakura to be safe.

Everybody looked up when the bell rang for the next and last match to begin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura sighed, she was nervous about this fight and if she was nervous she knew Hinata was scared. They stopped infront of the sound nins and waited for the speaker to say go.

READY!

SET!

GO!

Tayuya ran towards them so Sakura and Hinata went in to different directions. Kin smirked she knew this was going to be harder then she thought. Kin chased after Sakura as Tayuya chased Hinata.

Sakura stopped a little way from the wall and turned to look at Kin, right when she turned around a gust of wind impacted her to the wall and a serious of blows were sent to her stomach. The wall behind her began to crumble under the pressure and it collasped on top of Sakura. Kin smirked and turned to help Tayuya get rid of Hinata.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"SAKURA!" yelled Naruto standing up. Lee grabbed him and held him down.

Neji looked at the pile of rubble and prayed even more for Sakura to be ok. Ino was crying her eyes out on Shikamaru's shirt.

Tsunade was just shaking her head.

"Its not over yet for Sakura," she said smiling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata hit the ground and struggled to move, she gave up when a pain shot through her body. Looking up at the towering sound nins as Tayuya held a kunai over her head ready to bring it down.

"Lets end this now," she said bringing the kunai down. Hinata closed her eyes waiting for pain and darkness to over come her, but what she did hear was the metal hit the ground. She opened her eyes to see the kunai lying right infront of here and Kin gasping behind her. Hinata turned her head to see Tayuya laying on the ground holding her stomach and Sakura struggling to get to her feet.

"Sakura! your alive thank god" wishpered Hinata as Sakura approached her. "Sakura I cant move they lodged a poisinous kunai in my stomach" Sakura looked her over then did some hand seals, when she got done she had pink glowing around her hands. She grabbed her sword and stabbed it in to the ground creating a barrier over Hinata.

"This might drain my chakra for how ever long its up but its strong enough to protect you ok" she said getting up. She looked at Kin who raised and eyebrow.

"This aint over, its just me and you now," said Sakura getting in fighting stance, Kin doing the same. Kin did some hand seals and made two clones of herself. Sakura charged at her doing the shadow clone justsu making millions of herself. She winced when she felt her chakra level go down, she had to hurry she was running out of chakra trying to make sure Hinata didnt get hurt. She looked around her and noticed her clones were being killed off by threes. Sakura did some hand seals when Kin got close to her then yelled: Dokuemeki No Jutsu, Poison evtract!

Kin dropped to the ground and so did Sakura. The barrier around Hinata went down completely, Sakura had drained all her chakra. She layed on the ground panting watching Kin struggle to get to her feet a few yards away.

_She shouldnt be moving if I hit her with that attack, Oh no dont tell me I missed!_

Kin got up staggering a bit but straightened and went towards Sakura.

"Little wench, you hit me, so now im going to make you pay," said Kin grabbing a kunai.

She went down and stabbed and kicked Sakura repeatedly. Sakura rolled out of the way and coughed up blood. if she didnt do something now she was going to die of blood lose. She got up slowly and Kin backed off, amazed that she could stand. Her eye widened when Sakura started doing hand seals really fats, they were like a blur to her, she couldnt see them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji narrowed his eyes, he knew Sakura didnt have any chakra left he checked it with his byakugan. Was she just bluffing?

He turned when he heard tsunade gasp, "Shes going to try to do the Hiraishin No Jutsu, I've only seen it done once and the guy that did it died that instant and he had alot of chakra, she has none."

Everybody turned to Sakura as she finished doing her hand seals, worry crossing their minds.

_please Sakura be ok, thought Neji_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Sakura got done doing the hand seals she yelled: Hiraishin No Jutsu!

A bright light lit the whole room as she held her hands up, she gritted her teeth as sweat rolled down her face, she was fighting to keep this up.

Everybody in the building covered their eyes as the light filled the whole room then there was a loud boom and the light slowly began to fade.

Neji, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Tsunade, and everybody else looked and gasped at what they saw. On the ground was Kin and on her knees was a panting Sakura holding her hands up with her head down drenched in sweat. Hinata crawled over to Sakura and held her up as the speaker went and checked Kin and the other one. When she was done she stood up and Hinata and Sakura waited in suspense as she held up her hand.

"LEAF WINS THE TOURNAMENT!"

Sakura stared and her jaw dropped as tears came down Hinata's face. Then a loud cheer erupted through out the whole building as a bunch of people stood and yelled and whistled, the loudest being Naruto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji sighed and watched as Hinata hugged Sakura, he listened to Tsunade mumbling something about threatening Sakura about worring her and doing something stupid.

Ino had a river of tears falling from her eyes as she jumped up and down holding Shikamaru's arm as he mumbled troublsome women...

He smiled and watched as Hinata helped Sakura up and as they limped towards the speaker, the speaker smiled and placed two medals around their necks, stood back and clapped as the cheering got louder.

"Hinata, you think you could carry me cause I dont think I can move another inch," Said Sakura smiling.

"Not if you want to collaspe right here on the floor," she said laughing.

And they did collaspe on the floor laughing to tired to move. Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style making her blush and getting death glare from Neji as he picked Sakura up bridal style too. Tsunade walked beside Sakura and hit on the arm lightly (remember Sakuras hurt)

"Child if you ever scare me like that again, I will personally kill you with my own two hands, oh by the way great job," she said with a smile on her face.

Sakura just rolled her eyes as she fell asleep against Nejis hard chest listening to his heart beat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji took Sakura to his room, he decided to let her sleep at his house in his bed. When he placed her on the bed she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Please dont leave me" she said grabbing his wrist. He could have broke her grip considering she didnt have any strength left to hold on to him, but he layed down beside her. She smiled and buried her face into his shirt breathing in his smell, it was faint and wasnt strong, he smelled like cinnamon and pine needles? She was too tired to think so she curled up closer to him trying to soak up his warmth. Neji wrapped an arm around her and placed cheeck on top of her head, smelling vanilla and jasmin.

"mmm...Neji-kun I love you" said Sakura lifting her head to look at him.

He smiled them bent down and placed a light kiss on her lips, she felt like she was in heaven. When he pulled back he looked her in the eyes and then kissed her on the forhead. "I love you too, now go to sleep" She smiled and layed her head on his chest again and fell to sleep, Neji soon fell asleep afterwards.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura opened her eyes when sunlight hit her face. She turned over and looked around the room, after a few minutes her eyes landed on the door as it opened. Her eyes widened when Neji stepped out with a towel only around his waist and his wet hair sprawled over his shoulders. Sakura squeaked and blushed throwing the covers over her head.

Neji smirked when he heard the squeak and her dive under the blankets so fast. He quickly got dressed then slid under the blankets with her. He hugged her and placed little butterfly kisses down her neck, she blushed even more. He smirked and let her get dress. When she was done he was sitting on the bed and when she walked over to him he got up and grabbed her hand walking towards the door

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura

"Im taking you on a date, first lets go eat breakfast," he said and out the Hyuuga estate they went.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

YAA they won! lol see what happens on their first date, hope you liked my chapter, it was rushed a bit...

Please R&R...thank you


	8. a good note! plz read

**OMG im sooo happy i made the basketball team**

**so now i'll have time to work on my stories and still be able to do other stuff!!!!**

**thanks for reading my story and ill update soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the REALLY slow update, I've just been really busy with school.

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto! but i wish i did...**:p**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura sighed as she stared out the window of the Yamanaka flower shop. It was about three in the afternoon and she had been sitting there listening to Ino rant on and on about who knows what since Neji dropped her off tis'morning. She averted her eyes to her cup that her hands were fiddleing with.

"Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of her dazed and looked at Ino. "Im sorry did you say something?"

"Gees Forehead-girl, I've been asking you the same question for the past twenty minutes, whats with you? you'e been in a daze all day." asked Ino, concern written all over her face. Sakura just smiled, her mind wondering to a certain white eyed ninja.

Have you decided what your going to wear to the festivile?" asked Ino as she stood and grabbed the two cups and put them in a sink. "Cause if not I can help you." Sakura looked at Ino and saw the pleading in her eyes, sighing she nodded.

"Yes Ino you can help me decide what to wear." Sakura was taken down as Ino squealed and lunged at her, embracing her in a tight bear hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." She repeated over and over again.

Sakura just smiled, they continued talking about this and that when Ino's clock chimed signaling it was already 6, time to get ready for the festival.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata and Ten-Ten came over to get ready with them. Ino chose the outfits and Hinata did the make-up, while Ten-ten helped Ino with the hair. At last they got done with Sakura, all they had to do was her make-up, "Stop moving Sakura, this wont hurt, I promise" replied Hinata as Ino held Sakura down. Finally they were done and right on time as a knock sounded at the door. "MOM WILL YOU PLEASE GET THAT!!" yelled Ino. Mrs. Yamanka opened the door and let Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru, " If you give them a minute they'll be down"

The guys talked amongst themselves untill they heard someone clear their throat. Looking up they saw Mrs.Yamanka standing there smiling, "Now presenting Ino Yamanka!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened at the sight infront of him. Ino stepped down the steps in a Kimono that was light purple with white cranes flying upwards and all over from the bottom. Her hair was down and at her mid-back with bangs parted to one side held there with a purple flower clip. Her make-up was light purple eyeliner, masscara, eyeshadow, some pink blush and some light pink lip gloss. When she reached the bottom of the steps, Shikamaru went up to her and offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted

Mrs.Yamanka cleared her throat again getting everybodys attention, " Hinata Hyuuga!". Hinata came out glowing in beauty, She wore a Kimono that was midnight blue at the bottom and got lighter as it went up till it hit a baby blue color at the top, it had silver shooting stars, moons and just stars all over it. Her hair was in its normal style, but with a silver head-ban in it. Her make-up was black masscara and eyeliner and some light pink lip-gloss. She walked up to Naruto, who just stared at her completely speechless, she giggled and grabbed his hand and turned, waiting to see who came next.

" Ten-Ten!" Stepping out when hearing her name, Ten-Ten came down the steps in a kimono that was a light green at the top and flowed into a beautiful blue-green going down with little whitish green flowers decorating it. Her hair was down to her shoulders and was curled into loose spirals with a white flower tucked behind her ear. Her make-up was just black masscara and light pink lip gloss. Lee jumped up exictedly and ran to her, picking her up and spinning her around claiming that the power of youth had taken over Ten-Ten making her as beautiful as ever. Everybody laughed at this, then everything got quiet as they all turned to see Sakura stepping down the steps. Everybody except the girls were speechless, they just giggled at the guys reactions. Sakura wore a kimono that was a peach color, it had salmon colored pink sleeves that faded into the peach color with light brown bamboo and pink sakura blossoms decorating it all over. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with loose strands falling that were curled into loose spirals, her bangs were parted to the side and the strands that fell infront of her ears were also curled into loose spirals, her bun was held up with beautiful sakura blossom clip. Her make-up was black masscara and light pink lip-gloss. To put it all together she looked gorgeaous.

when she stopped infront of Neji, she smiled at his expression giggled, he smirked lightly and offered her his hand which she gladly took as they entwined their fingers together. " Its time to PARTY!" yelled Ino as all the girls and Naruto squealed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the time they got to the festival it was dark out. They looked around at all the stuff and decided they each wanted to do something different. Naruto took Hinata to the ramen stand, Ino and Shikamaru went to a game booth. Lee and Ten-Ten went to look at the weapon booth, leaving Sakura and Neji standing in the middle of a crowd. "What do you want to do Neji?" asked Sakura as she turned to face him. " How about we go get something to eat then go to some game booths" Sakura nodded and they headed off to a sushi booth.

**(slight time skip)**

Sakura and Neji stopped infront of a game booth called you ' Knock em you win em'. Sakura's eyes lit up when they landed on a little light green turtle. She stepped up to play the game, but a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see Neji standing there with a smirk on his face, "Let me," He stepped forward and payed the man, who gave him three balls. Neji aimed the ball at the three milk bottles making sure he had his target locked. When he did he threw it as hard as he could.

**BAM!!**

He knocked over all, but one of the bottles. He frowned as the man smirked and put the bottles back up, he took aim again making sure there was no way he couldnt hit all the bottles, he reared back, chunked the ball as hard as he could when,

**BAM!**

He did it again, knocked over all but one bottle, he growled and tightened his grip on the ball turning his knuckles white. Ready to throw the ball again Sakura's hand landed on top of his, he stopped and turned to her, "Can I give it a try?" He nodded and tossed her the ball. She went up there and looked at the bottles, then nodding she lightly tossed the ball at the bottom left bottle when,

**BAM!**

Sakura jumped up and down as Neji stood shocked, but not showing it. She knocked all the bottles down! " Well looks like this beautiful little lady wins a prize, choose your pick honey" said the game man as he looked her up and down. Neji saw this and growled, he quickly snatched the turtle down and put his arm around Sakura's waist dragging her off to the middle of the festival where they met up with the others. Music started playing and all the couples rushed to the middle and started slow dancing. Neji grabbed Sakura's hand and led her out there, he stopped and placed his arms tightly around her tiny waist as she circled her arms around his neck. They swayed to the music lost in their own world, just like the others. She looked up into his eyes, they reminded her of the moon, you could always get lost in them. Neji stared back at her and slowly he bent down and closed the gap between them in sweet kiss. When they pulled back Sakura smiled and layed her head on his chest listening to his steady heart beat.

When the song ended, Sakura stayed still untill Neji grabbed her chin and made her look up at him with a questioning look on her face. He bent down and whispered in her ear," I've got a surprise for you" She nodded and let him follow her somewhere. He covered her eyes when they got to edge of the festival, he slowly led her up a hill, then pulled his hands away. Sakura gasped at the sight infront of her, they were on a hill that was covered in sakura blossoms and had one sakura tree in the middle of it all. Neji led her to the tree then sat down pulling her into his lap. There was a high soaring noise then colors flooded the sky as fireworks went off. Neji looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye, she had a smile on her face and her eyes sparkled, the colors bounced off her skin giving her a radiant glow. She turned and looked at him, cocking her head to the side, " what?" Neji smirked and shook his head, "Nothing, your just so beautiful, Im glad I ahve you, your perfect," Sakura blushed at the comment and looked down fiddleing with her fingers in a very Hinata-way. Neji chuckled to himself and pulled Sakura's chin up lightly so he could look at her better, when she looked at him, she smiled and leaned into kiss him. Neji pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, nipping her bottom lip making her gasp, which he took advantage of slipped his tongue in. Their tongues battled it out in fiery kisses then it died down to where Neji trailed little butterfly kisses down to her neck, where he bit and licked her. She tilted her head so he could have better access. When he was done, he moved up to her nose and placed a kiss on it, she smiled and they rubbed their noses together, " I love you Neji" He smirked and planted a kiss on her lips, " I love you too,"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screaming jerked them apart and they stood up, Sakura turned to take off in the direction of the scream but NEji held her back, " Dont go anywhere, stay here and let me deal with it," Sakura stared at him and was about to protest when he pulled her in a tight embrace then kissed her on the lips, " Just remember that I love you," and off he took. Sakura stood there with her arms wrapped around her and stared off in the direction he went, I love you too"

There was a rustle behind her, she spun around and her hand flew to her kunai pouch...wait, oh no she forgot to put it there! She looked back up when she heard a chuckle. She looked for the source of the noise when a fist flew in her direction, successfully landing a hit on her face. A serious of punches hit her. She stood and got ready into fighting stance...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji ran as fast as he could back down to the festival, when he got there he saw Naruto and Shikamaru standing over two ninjas in black.

"Whats going on here," he asked in a huff. Naruto looked up to him and grinned, " No worries, we took care of them" Shikamaru sighed and explained, " They were probably just foolish kid ninjas trying to reck the festival" Neji sighed and nodded, he picked up the ninjas and took them to a empty booth and tied them there with chakra strings. Then headed back up to Sakura.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ugghhh" Sakura hit the ground in a bloody heap, she looked up panting and tried to stand back up.

"Show your face you coward!" She yelled from the ground. The man chuckled again then stepped out, Sakura looked up from the ground, her eyes trailing up the man clad in all black, when her eyes reached his face she gasped and was speechless.

"Whats wrong, surprised to see me" he asked, she gritted her teeth and failed to see his foot coming down to the side of her head. Right before she lost herself to the world of darkness she heard the man say, " Your mine now...Sakura-san"

Then she was out cold as her head hit the ground.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji sighed as the hill came into sight, when he got to the top he stopped. There was nothing there, he looked around and activated his bayukgan, searching franitically for Sakura. His eyes landed on a paper that stuck to the tree held by a kunai. Quickly he ripped the paper from the tree and read it.

**I came to get what I needed, **

**Sakura-san is mine now, shes my new sex toy, my pet you could say. **

**If you try to come get her I'll hurt her.**

**Sincerely...**

Neji's eyes narrowed at the name at the bottom, he closed his eyes tightly then growled. He whirled around and punched the tree successfully leaving splinters in his knuckles. He took off in the direction of the festival, he needed help if he was going to get Sakura back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you go!! **

**Wonder who it is? **

**well R&R and I'll put the next chapter up! Sorry for some of the characters being OCC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews...heres another chapter!**

**I dont own Naruto at all!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Sakura's POV)

Pain. Thats all I felt as the world finally came back to my senses. I groaned and rolled over as a painful throb coursed through my head. Slowly I lifted my eyelids and I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light. Finally I could get a sense of where I was and what I was laying on. My hand swept across the ground that I was lying on, filthy! I lifted my acheing body up and tried to stand. I steadied my balance, then slowly took a step towards the door, just as my hand touched the doorknob it turned and was flung open, leaving me there standing in shock.

A guard clad in black stood infront of me, I couldnt see his face because he wore a mask.

"My master wants to see you," Roughly he grabbed my hand and dragged me down a lit hallway. We passed alot of doors, I wonder which one will get me out of here? We stopped infront of big oak doors, the gaurd opened the door and shoved me forward, making me stumble and fall to my knees in the room. The doors slammed shut behind me leaving the room in complete darkness. A chuckle drew my attention forward, I stared forward trying to get a glimpse of who was infront of me.

" Why dont you come out of hiding you coward!!" I shouted standing up. There was movement in the darkness, then in a flash of light, there he stood infront of me, the red eyes of sharigun staring down at me. I backed up and he mimicked my steps untill my back hit the concrete of the wall behind me. Another chuckle escaped his lips as he got closer, to close, his body slightly grazed mine sending shivers down my spine.

"What do you want from me?"

He smirked, his eyes lingered on my lips, he leaned in closer, closing the gap between us. I stood frozen, finally my mind registered what was happening, gripping his shirt, I shoved him back and slapped him. He glared down at me and shoved me against the wall, slamming his hands on each side of my head. No escape!

" You'll regret doing that" he hissed, he slid his hand down and locked the door. "Your my new toy, Sakura" My eyes widened and I began pounding him on the chest with my fists. He growled and slapped me across the face, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him to the dark shadows. He threw me down on a bed and jumped on top of me. He grabbed something from the table beside me, rope! He pressed his knee down on my stomach, making moan in pain. He grabbed my wrist and tied them to the bed post along with my feet to the footboard.

NO! Someone please help me! I tried to slip my wrist from the rope but it did no good they were tied to tight.

"If you stop moving then this wont be as bad as you make it out to be" he said bending down to kiss me. I glared at him and when his lips touched mine, I bit his lip as hard as I could causing him to scream. He pulled back and glare at me, slapping me across the face. I knew that was going to be a nasty bruise later.

" Im going to make your life hell" He brought his face down fast and slammed his lips across mine. He bit my lip hard causing me to gasp, he took the oppertunity and forced his tongue into my mouth. His hands tore across my body ripping my dirty kimono at the chest to get a better view. He moved his kissing to my neck where he bit and sucked my skin roughly leaving little bruise everywhere. His hands roughly groped my breast. When he was satisfied with his work he smirked and ripped my kimono bottom and my underwear exposing myself to him, I wanted to cry but I refuse to give him the pleasure of what he has done. As he positioned himself at my opening, I prepared for the pain. It came as he forced his way into my virgin body, I let out a scream before the I surrendered to the on coming darkness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

( Neji's POV)

I looked at the building that held Sakura, it was heavily guarded, just as I planned. I turned to look at my teammates and nodded to them, they nodded back and got in their positions. We had to take out the guards without anybody noticing.

"Ok on my signal, you go"

"Roger!" whispered Naruto. Shikamaru just grunted.

" GO!" we took off in different directions taking out guards silently and swiftly. Im coming Sakura, just hold on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Sakura's POV)

My body! It hurt all over! I blinked then got up slowly, I shivered then looked down, I was wearing my ripped kimono that barely covered my body.

A knock sounded at my door bringing fear to me, I tried to hide, but there was nothing for me to hide behind. My room was bare.

My door opened and the guard from before grabbed me, dragging me down the hall, but this way wasnt going to Sasuke's room. The guard stopped infront of one of the many doors and opened it. Carefully I peered in then stepped in. The door shut behind me making me jump, I looked around and noticed I was in a bathroom, looking on the counter I saw fresh clothes, to bad the shirt had the Ucihia fan on it. I ran the water as hot as I could, then stepped into it, it stung the many cuts I had on my body. Dunking my head under the water, I sighed, this felt so good. After I was done cleaning myself I got out and grabbed the towel, I notice it had the Ucihia fan on it too. After I dried myself off I grabbed the overly large shirt and pulled over my head then grabbed the shorts. They were a bit big on me and kept falling off but it was better then going around naked and letting that sick pervert look at my body all the time. A glimmer caught my eye off to the corner of the counter, it was a bobby-pin, I smirked, I could use that later.

I opened the door and came face to face with the guards back, I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and grunted, grabbed my wrist and brought me back to my room.Only when the sound of my door locking did I relax, When we passed a window on my way back, I notice it would only be about an hour till nighttime. I would wait till it was late then I would break out and try to escape.

**(About midnight)**

I silently went to my door and pressed my ear to it to see if I heard anything, nothing! Carefully slipping the bobby-pin in the lock, I played around with it till I heard a satisfing click. I pushed the door open slowly and looked around both ways, clear. I slid along the wall in the shadows, I found a corner and went to take it, I stopped when I heard footsteps. I flattened myself against the wall, as the person passed me I began to tremble, when the guard went by I let out a breath I didnt know I was holding. I began my journey towards an unknown area. Suddenly something stopped me, a hand on my shoulder, I closed my eyes tightly, hoping I was just dreaming. When the hand tightened on my shoulder, I turned and did a upper cut to his stomach, successfully leaving him in shock giving myself some time to make a run for it. Before I could the guard grabbed my wrist, spinning me around and punched me.

"You annoying brat! I'll let Sasuke-sama deal with you!" spat the angry guard, dragging me to HIS chambers. I struggled and screamed my whole way down there. When we got there the guard pounded on the door. It swung open and there stood an angry Sasuke, who looked like he had been asleep.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked coldly, he glared at the guard then at me.

"She tried to escape, I brought her here for her punishment" was the guards reply. Sasuke grunted then glared at me, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in slamming the door behind me. Before I could register anything his hand came across my face with such force I staggered backwards. Sasuke walked to his dresser and got something, when he came back he showed it to me, a whip!

"I'll go easy on you for now" he said, he brought back the whip and came down with great force. Over and over again he struck me in different places leaving deep gash that either bruised or started bleeding. Once he got me across the face, I could heal the easily, but I'll leave the one on my face to show what the asshole did to me.

When he was done with me he called the guard to come get my beaten body, He drug me to my room and threw me in slamming the door behind me. I laid there, feeling the pain. I missed Naruto and Ino and all my friends, most of all I missed Neji. Tears started falling from my eyes and I did nothing to stop them. After crying I grew tired so I got ready to sleep, leting it take over me.

**(About 4am) **

My door opened slowly giving a slight creak as it did causing me to stir awake from my slumber. I began to panick, hoping it wasnt a guard to take me to Sasuke. I stared at the door as a guard walked in, I got ready to fight, as soon as the guard was in and had shut my door, I jumped him. I knew I shouldnt have because I reopened some of my wounds and I didnt have the strength from not eating anything in a long time. Surprisingly the guard didnt fight back, I hit the ground panting and tired. I laid there and started crying again, when am I going to get out!

I jerked back when a hand touched my cheek softly, I looked up and saw the guard kneeling infront of me. He brought his hand to my face and whiped a stray tear that was falling.

"Why are you helping me?" I croaked out.

The guard moved to take off his mask, when he lifted it off coffee colored hair fell over his shoulder, I stared up into beautiful milky white eyes.

I gasped, "Neji!"

(Normal POV)

Sakura stared at Neji, then squealed lightly and jumped him, knocking him over and landing ontop of him. She hugged him tightly as new tears began to spring from her eyes. Neji lifted her chin up gently and kissed her. When he pulled back he looked at her, his thumb rubbed the gash on her cheek and he frowned.

" I'll kill him" he said, he lifted me and him up, when he stood he picked me up bridal style and went for the door.

" What if we get caught?" Sakura asked concerend.

He smirked then scanned the area with his Byakugun, " We wont, I knocked all the guards out that would get in our way"

Sakura smiled then snuggled into his chest as he took off fast and quietly down the hall.

Somehow we got out the door and into the forest running.

Neji stopped at a clearing that had three tents set up, Neji set Sakura down on her feet and called out, " You guys here?"

Naruto and Shikamaru came out of their tents and smiled when they saw Sakura, " Sakura, Im so glad your safe!" yelled Naruto as he went to hug her, she flinched and Neji jumped in the way, " Dont shes sore from being beaten"

"Lets just all go to bed then head home tomorrow morning"

Neji led Sakura to his tent where she laid down and got comfortable, he laid down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

" Neji, I have to tell you something," began Sakura but was stopped when Neji kissed her lightly.

He pulled back and smirked slightly, "Tell me tomorrow, lets get some sleep right now" Sakura smiled and nodded and closed her eyes. Neji kissed her forehead, " I love you Sakura"

"I love you too Neji"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well thats the end of another chapter...R&R for another chapter!!**


End file.
